Time
by Minage
Summary: A series of SBRL vignettes set during time of the day.
1. Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, shape, or form, Harry Potter or any of the characters contained in this fanfic.**

**A/N: This is a series of Sirius/Remus vignettes set during times of the day.**

**Morning**

1. Sirius Black was not a morning person, as Remus very well knew. Remus was always up and ready before him, there to press a cup of coffee into his hands when he shuffled into the tiny kitchen at Grimmauld Place, yawning and scrubbing the 'sand' from his eyes.

2. Sirius always wore the same slippers while around Grimmauld Place, at least when no one was there except Remus. Said slippers were of the fuzzy, pink variety, worn on the soles and shedding pink lint everywhere, not unlike your granny's. Remus always chalked it up to habit or emotional attachment, like his worn blue robe he wore in the mornings before showering. What Remus didn't know was the only reason Sirius wore the slippers wes because they were the only kind that could actually keep his feet warm.

3. Every morning after Sirius had had his morning cup of coffee he would stand up from the table, peck Remus on the lips, and shuffle back to their room, intent on going back to sleep. After this Remus would normally shower, change, and head out either on Order business or to find a job, leaving only a note.

4. The notes Remus left usually consisted of him telling Sirius he loved hime and the time that he would be home. The few days he forgot to leave a note Sirius woke up and panicked, thinking he would be left alone again.


	2. Afternoon

**Disclaimer: I hate you. You hate me. Let's get together and take J.K. Rowling hostage and force her to write our favorite pairings... If I owned any part of the HP franchise, except for a journal and mailing kit, do you honestly think I would be posting this? No? Then, good. Cause the journal and mailing kit ARE all I own, besides the hardback set of all seven books.**

**Afternoon**

1. The days Remus actually came home for lunch, Sirius would have food waiting for him, albeit, usually burnt. He was never able to tell Sirius that the food was horrible because Sirius was always smiling while he ate it.

2. For Sirius, the days dragged by when his Moony wasn't there. The days Remus couldn't come home for lunch, Sirius would pout, sulk, throw fits, pitch tantrums, and any other actions in any way related to Remus, being mad at Remus, or needing Remus.

3. Most of the days Remus was out, Sirius ate alone, unless there was another member of the Order at Grimmauld Place. No... Sirius usually ate alone, with the exception of one, Kreacher. He was what you might call company... If you considered the wizened house elf trotting around the room, muttering inane ideals and threats company.


	3. Night

**Disclaimer: Wow, ehem. Harry and Voldemort would have sex every chapter, and Severus and Lucius would have Snape-Malfoy babies together if I owned the series. That's all I have to say about that.**

**Night**

1. For a year after Sirius escaped, he was on the run. Hiding in caves and recesses in the hills and mountains was hard. Scrounging for food was difficult. He traveled by night only, always looking over his shoulder. It was for them. His friends, his family. James, Lily, Harry... and Remus. He would be strong and avenge them if it cost Sirius his life.

2. During Harry's fifth year of school, Sirius and Remus shared a room in Grimmauld Place. At least until... REmus couldn't think about it. He stood on the threshold of their communal room, not daring to go in and face the memories. When they had first moved in, it was hectic. Everything needed to be cleaned, refurbished so as to be considered livable-in again. They had spent so much time on other things that very first day that they had forgotten to set of the framework of their four-poster bed. Needless to say, since they had laid the matress on the floor that night, certain things had been very uncomfortable. This thought reminded Remus of _him_. Remus crumpled into a ball against the doorpost and, finally, began to cry, shedding his sadness with his tears.

3. When Remus died the night of the Last Battle, he knew he was going home. His eyes drifted open, and there they were. James, Lily, even Peter. And there, behind them all, was _him. Sirius._ They all shared in the first group hug in a long time.


End file.
